


You're not such a bad kid

by Inanimatepony



Category: Warioware
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Homeless, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Homelessness, One Shot, Orphans, POV Third Person, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inanimatepony/pseuds/Inanimatepony
Summary: In post-warioware Gold events, we learn a bit more about the mysterious girl known as Lulu.





	You're not such a bad kid

**Author's Note:**

> Musa, if you're reading this: you were my inspiration!

Despite its name, Luxeville was not at all luxury.  
There was only one bathroom in the whole village, and even _that_ was not a pretty sight: the toilet inside was a golden pot (but it was emptied every so often). There was a day when said pot was stolen, but the village made a slight upgrade, much to the dismay of one 7-year-old girl residing there.

Said girl, named Lulu, had single-handedly gone out of her way to steal that pot back. She felt practically worthless upon hearing the news from the village elder.

"It's not fair!" Lulu pouted, "I tried to be the hero..."

The small dog accompanying nuzzled against her.

Lulu chuckled, "At least you understand me, Ruffy..."

She turned her focus to a peanut butter cookie she nabbed from the village bakery. She held it in the hand she wasn't using to pet Ruffy and started munching on it. Ruffy looked at her pitifully (as dogs do), prompting her to share. When they were both done eating, Lulu yawned and layed down on a soft patch of grass, Ruffy cuddling beside her. 

On some occasions, the blowing wind would cause Lulu to shudder in chilliness. With Ruffy by her side, she didn't do it as much.

 

***  *  ***

 

Lulu awoke the next morning to Ruffy barking nonstop, along with a slightly older, feminine voice saying, "Nice doggy..."

In front of Lulu sat a woman in a red hoodie. 

Lulu sleepily groaned as she sat up. A motherly instinct kicked in the woman when she noticed Lulu's face was stained with green smudges. 

"Ack!" Lulu exclaimed when the woman rubbed a saliva-coated thumb across her face, "Cut it out! What do you even think you're doing with Luxeville's greatest hero?!"

"Oh, how rude of me..." the woman sighed with a hint of sarcasm, "I'm 5-Volt. I just...saw you in the park once, then I saw you on the news yesterday and got a little bit concerned...I mean, look at this place!" 

As mentioned before, Luxeville is  ** _not_** ** _at all_** luxury. 

When 5-Volt was done "admiring" her surrondings, she noticed Lulu was getting ready to wander off.

"I'm hungry..." escaped the 7-year-old's mouth. 

"Can't you just get your mom to-" 5-Volt stopped mid-sentence when Lulu cocked her head at the word "mom."

"...where are your parents...?" 5-Volt then said slowly. Lulu just shrugged, looking a little bit saddened.

5-Volt suddenlt put two and two together: no parents, no home, dirty village. She had just met an orphan. It instantly broke her heart.

"You poor thing..."

Without thinking, 5-Volt lifted up the 7-year-old, who immediately tried to struggle her way out of the woman's arms. (Some of her grunts sounded more pained than anything.) 

"Let me go!" Lulu exclaimed in between grunts, "I'm the greatest hero ever! I will  _not_ succumb to some outsider! I deserve better than this!"

"I'm sure you do," 5-Volt's voice was low. 

Eventually, Lulu calmed down. She nuzzled against 5-Volt's chest and fell back asleep. 

 

5-Volt knew she had to help this child.

She breifly considered bringing her home, but raising 9-volt by herself while her husband was away was hard enough as-is, and Fronk acted more like a brother to him then a pet. 

There had to be another way. It didn't feel right to just leave the poor thing here. 

Then it hit her.

She needed to tell the others.

She knew at least _one_ of them could help.

She gently set the child down, and the dog immediately sprinted to her. "Keep a close eye on her, ok?" 5-Volt cooed at the dog, "I'll be back."

 

*** * ***

"That pot was worthless! Why'd ya bring me back here?!"

"Just go talk to the kid, OK?"

 

Ruffy started barking again, awakening Lulu. 

 

"GAH! WARIO!" 

Lulu whipped out her "Hydrocannon LX" and blasted Wario in the face. 

"She still hates me!" Wario exclaimed while running away. 5-Volt grasped the rim of his jean jacket just in time. 

"Listen to me," she stated, "I know there's some good in you. Just talk to her." 

"Alright,  _ma,"_ Wario huffed. 5-Volt just crossed her arms.

Lulu still had the water gun in her hand. 

 "Kid, I don't wanna steal anything," Wario sighed as he sat down, "Ya think I'm a big idiot, right?"

Lulu nodded, then slowly lowered her "weapon."

"I hate to admit it, but, there are people that care about me. Mostly my flunkies, but you get the point.  I'm not that bad. Mrs. 'Ma-of-the-year' over there thinks I could do somethin' with ya."

Both of them glanced at 5-Volt. She just moved her arm in a circle.

"Yeah, this place is a dump. Didn't exactly have a nice place to call home, either...don't think I even  _remember_ havin' a place of my own before I settled down in Diamond City..."

Next thing Wario knew, Lulu had her arms wrapped around his pot-belly. He chuckled at such a sight. He wanted to sit up, but then Lulu fell asleep again. He just turned his head and made a thumbs up at 5-Volt. In return, she gushed. He'd really changed.

 _He's gonna have to feed her when she wakes up,_ 5-Volt thought as she slowly headed home.

"Hey, kid," Wario whispered, "I'll let ya hang around with me. Whaddya say?"

Lulu was still asleep, but Wario lead himself to belive she grunted in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Until the next story, keep on reading. Peace peace.


End file.
